rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
KotNR: Previous Reality
=An Alternate Reality's History in Summary= This contains the aggregated game history of the prior run of Star Wars: Knights of the New Republic. As River Song would say: spoilers. The Attack on the Jedi Praxeum Yet again the Jedi Praxeum was attacked. This time, the Temple sustained significant damage when a bomb was detonated in the great hall by the Dark Jedi Zekk; though a group of young Jedi had defeated the stormtroopers who planted the bomb, they were interrupted from removing it by a duel between the fallen Jedi Brakiss and Master Skywalker; after which duel both were far from the great hall, and the bomb was re-armed by Zekk. The Temple was vastly, vastly overbuilt and most of the masonry survived, scattered; most amazingly, however, was the complete lack of deaths amongst the Jedi of the Academy. After Brakiss escaped, the Shadow Academy self-detonated, and the Super-Star Destroyer Lusankya, commanded by General Wedge Antillies, arrived with her fleet, too late to fight but in time to provide relief and support. The Tatooine Investigation Two months have passed since the Shadow Academy's destruction in orbit, two months since the capture of the remaining forces of the would-be Second Imperium. The Temple is not yet rebuilt, though strong progress is being made on it. The ground floor has been cleared of debris and the second has been mostly rebuilt. The Jedi who are still on Yavin IV are still mostly living out of prefabricated barracks erected on our landing pad. Once again we are sending Jedi, sometimes younger than would be preferred, out into the Galaxy, responding to requests for aid and help. The past two months have seen tribulations and victories. For example, A mission to Tatooine to investigate a lead on the apparent return of the Emperor (which is now very much in doubt) turned up no useful leads; however, the Jedi sent to Tatooine to do the investigation did break a criminal spice-lord's operations after he took a New Republic Intelligence Agent hostage; they rescued several slaves, brought a local serial killer to justice and earned a freighter, the Phoenix Sunrise in so doing; they also broke open the spice-lord's attempt to break into arms smuggling, and liberated several hyperspace-capable starfighters from the arms deal. Though the spice-lord managed to escape from local custody and unfortunately fled Tatooine successfully, the mission there did also bring disturbing evidence of the involvement of the Zann Consortium, supposedly gone from the galactic scene and believed to be disbanded, to light. Around this time, Chief of State Leia Organa-Solo retires (for good this time,) to focus on developing the skills of a Jedi; Borsk Fey'lya is elected the Chief of State of the New Republic. It takes very little time at all for Borsk to begin pursuing a ruthlessly libertarian agenda, including massive military cutbacks, suspending all official support and authority of the Jedi Order, and of course it's not long before it seems more and more Bothans are showing up in appointed positions in the New Republic, both high and low. The Jedi carry on, though they now are put in the uncomfortable position of needing to find support elsewhere - of prime and immediate importance is fuel. Without the liquid credits to purchase fuel, many Jedi are left stranded in the galaxy, the fuel supplies of their shuttles low, and they need to rely on the generosity of locals or wait for a refueling run by the Millennium Falcon, the Raven's Claw, or one of the shuttles which was at Yavin IV at the time. The Royal Bantha Investigation Subsequent to that mission, the small band of Jedi who coalesced around the Phoenix Sunrise, equipped with starfighters which had been designed originally for extended-range missions and in possession of a space freighter which could be loaded with extra fuel were assigned to track down the Praxeum's new shield generator, to replace the one destroyed in the attack. They set out in search of the overdue freighter, the Royal Bantha, and discovered it adrift in an asteroid field, having been ambushed by pirates. Rescuing the remaining crew of the Royal Bantha who had been left to die, the Jedi could not immediately pursue the pirates who stole the shield generator prototype, but followed a lead that the rescued crew of the Bornaryn Trading Fleet vessel had for them: the planet Jeel, a lawless pirate settlement where Jin-Ol Ashim, the pirate they were hunting, was known to stop sometimes. On Jeel, they meet an ex-pirate, a Gungan, Jaz-Am Ashim, nephew of the Jin-Ol they're hunting for; they learn that he was lured aboard his uncle's vessel under false pretenses, and wishes for not more than to return home to Naboo. He is willing to give them his uncle if they'll help him go home; and he also informs them of the local news of Jeel; a band of pirates hijacked a colony ship, a refitted Gallofree Yards GR-75, which was outbound from Naboo: the transport is at the big ship docks below, awaiting being sold, and the settlers have been handed over to the Flesh Conqueror's Guild, a local slaving organization. The group decided on their own that they could not leave the settlers alone; the Alderaanian crew of the Royal Bantha and their pirate informant are sent to capture the transport while the Jedi go and spring the hostages, fighting their way through slavers and battle droids to do so, including a fearsome Droideka. They wind up staging a delaying action in the docking bays while the civilians re-boarded their transport, holding off an army of the local pirate lord's battle Droids (and making an enemy of Gakarra the Hutt,) then the Jedi took to their starfighters and freighter, escorting the lightly-armed transport down a gauntlet of laser cannon emplacements, remote droid starfighter hangars, and even a mobile long-term planetary exploration platform which had been fitted with turbolasers and laser cannons! Subsequent to this rousing victory, the refugees, Alderaanian crew of the Royal Bantha, and Jaz-Am Ashim set their course for Naboo, with Jaz-Am giving the group the goods on his uncle: the location of his uncle's primary space-dock. That dock turned out to be an old, abandoned Rebellion-era Alliance Starbase above a gas giant in a deserted system. It had been partially automated by the Rebellion when they left it and subsequently forgot about it, and Jin-Ol fully automated it, staffing it with droids provided by his uncle. Thanks to Jaz-Am providing the Jedi with his uncle's full control codes, the whole space station acknowledged them as its masters and they were able to claim it without igniting their lightsabers once; Jin-Ol and his crew were not there, as the gas giant was currently in the middle of mynock breeding season, and its rings were swarming with the ship-destroying bastards. The station was surviving because it was surrounded by a halo of hydrogen gas (poisonous to mynocks) thanks to the tractor beam stepping fuel up from the gas giant, and the small freighter and starfighters were able to speed through the flock without taking damage. The Jedi were by now on Jin-Ol's trail: they changed the codes on the station and programmed it to consider its former masters enemies; confident that Jin-Ol had no-where else to run, they investigated the only place he could be: at his secondary, "wintering" space station; in the Chommell sector, Jin-Ol (who clearly had the talents of an explorer and sadly put them to exploring in other people's cargo holds) had found an abandoned space station that far predated the Old Republic; much like the station the group had just seized, it orbited a gas giant which it tapped for power with a mighty tractor beam. Though accessing the interior of the small station was impossible, it was clearly intended as a dock for small and medium vessels, featuring three huge, flat platforms that projected 1.01G gravitational fields and maintained normal, breathable atmosphere around them despite being open to space. Jin-Ol modified the station, affixing laser cannon emplacements to the platforms and the hull, and affixing fuel-refining equipment which tapped into the fuel beam the station was pulling up, refining starship fuel in much the same way. Confronting Jin-Ol's pirate fleet above this station, they found that Jin-Ol was in the middle of testing his new prototype shield generator, the Fortress Shield projected a vast bubble of shielding around his vessel (a Consular-class cruiser refitted to serve as a carrier,) which would have withstood a bombardment from most capital vessels below an Imperial-II Star Destroyer in size, but its vast power requirements and unique nature rendered the pirate vessel immobile and without the use of its normal combat shields. The small bevy of attacking Jedi utilized their knowledge of the Fortress Shield's nature, and after defeating Jin-Ol's pirate starfighters and scouring his station of active laser cannons, boarded his ship by phasing through the Fortress Shield and flying into his hangar before the stunned pirate could react. In fierce hand-to-hand combat, the pirates were no match for the Jedi; Jin-Ol himself might well have been, a fearsome figure in full power armor with electroclaws surrounded by such a powerful energy field that they repelled lightsaber blades. However, the pirate captain was no match for the Force Unleashed. With Jin-Ol's crew captured or slain and the pirate captain himself dead, the Jedi flew to nearby Naboo to offload the prisoners to face justice and secure assistance in navigating the capital ship home. The Royal House of Naboo, which had been much-plagued by Jin-Ol's depredations, were doubly in the debt of the Jedi crew; they had returned 67 settlers who had been taken by pirates, including a very aged and beloved man named Panaka. Their actions earned them great respect and friendship: the Gungan clans were glad that many rogue Gungans who had been giving them a bad name had been brought to justice, and the Naboo were very grateful for the recovery of their settlers and the way the Jedi stopped Jin-Ol. As a result of their actions, the Royal House of Naboo is officially a friend to the Jedi Order; they support the Order, having returned two Eta-2 Actis starfighters left on Naboo decades ago when three Jedi Masters attempted to help Queen Apailana of Naboo to safety were murdered by the Empire along with the Queen; the Naboo secreted the starfighters away, keeping them hidden in memorial, waiting for the right time to return them to the Jedi. They also accepted the salvage claim levied on Jin-Ol's vessel and officially wrote title of the captured pirate carrier over to the Jedi Order, along with the sundry smaller vessels. The Naboo agreed to help with the caretaking of the Chommell sector gas station; along with the Jedi Order, the Naboo use the Chommell gas station as a source of fuel for vessels which are in the area and as a remote post for anti-piracy patrols, which the Royal Security Forces have been forced to take upon themselves in the Chommell sector in wake of the lessening patrols of the New Republic. The starbase remains operated by the droid crew Jin-Ol Ashim purchased for it and which the Jedi reprogrammed to be loyal to the Jedi Order. The irony of the Jedi Order now operating a fully-armed Rebel space station which is crewed by battle droids manufactured originally by the Confederacy of Independent Systems is lost on most, unfortunately. Ackbar's Melancholy and the Search for the Slaver Recently, the crew which formed around the Phoenix Sunrise, lacking in official title or cohesion and being primarily managed by Jaden Korr, Jedi Knight, have been asked to undertake an unusual mission by Luke Skywalker himself. He revealed that his friend, Ackbar, had recently sent a very out-of-character letter to himself and several of the others who remain from the Rebellion days, among them Leia Organa-Solo and Han Solo. The letters, though individual to each recipient, all share strong common themes; long rambling, halting attempts at bleak prose speaking of deep resignation, and mentions of a strange gift. Master Skywalker confided in the group that he felt a disturbance in the Force surrounding Ackbar; that Ackbar is on one of the turning points of a person's life (and probably a much greater scale than merely one life,) and that if left alone, he will make the wrong choice and the galaxy will be worse off for it. This mission was not simple combat, nor did it have a definite objective such as 'investigate a lead' nor 'recover a stolen shield generator'. Skywalker surmised that Ackbar was feeling his age and needed fresh young faces to make him see what he had spent so many years fighting so hard for. The Jedi were sent to the Mon Calamari home system, where the discovered something highly unusual: all of the MC-80 Star Cruisers and MC-30 frigates in the galaxy, it seemed, had been recalled; the vast shipyards orbiting Mon Calamari were stuffed with powered-down capital ships, while more were flying patrols; Mon Calamari seemed to be more heavily defended than Coruscant or Kuat! Inquiring with the very busy central space traffic controllers, they learned that Ackbar was here, and aboard the vessel most synonymously identified with him; Home One, the mighty and regal vessel resplendent even amongst so many MC-80s. Boarding the vessel, they found Ackbar himself awaiting them, and no-one else who was living; Ackbar played more the part of the gracious host than the legendary Admiral, and over a light meal he explained what had happened: after he had ordered the Lusankya and her fleet to Yavin IV to render aid and after Borsk Fey'lya had won the Republic's elections in a completely unexpected vote, Ackbar had been brought up before a Court-Martial on the orders of the Chief of State to answer for 'gross misuse of military assets and budget'. Though he was unanimously acquitted, the ordeal had left Ackbar saddened, feeling a relic, one of the last of the old Rebels high in the New Republic's military and political chains of command. Ackbar chose to retire, resigning his commission as the Admiral of the Fleets. The Mon Calamari people were collectively outraged at his treatment, and in protest revoked the leases on all the vessels they had built for the Rebel Alliance and had been allowing the New Republic to continue to operate as a courtesy. The Navy and Starfighter Command were deeply saddened, but they had bigger problems: Borsk Fey'lya was rapidly downsizing the military, which he believed had been maintained at a state of readiness far too high for the peacetime they now enjoyed after the signing of the Bastian Accords. Hundreds of thousands of military personnel were being unemployed, and all the older ships were being sold off: Borsk Fey'lya wanted an all-modern military, and though he knew he couldn't simply erase all vestiges of the Rebellion immediately, he was not sad to send the MC-80s and MC-30s home, as the vessels were very maintenance-intensive and he wanted them off his budgetary expenses desperately. Returning home, Ackbar found himself being given a heroes' welcome and a monumental gift; Home One herself, signed into his name free and clear, his personal ownership of a fully-armed capital warship sponsored by the Mon Calamari government. He explained that he understood that they were hoping to prod him into volunteering himself and his ship to the Mon Calamari Defense Fleet, but that he had no stomach for it, feeling it was a task better left to younger, more capable men and women than he. He had evidently spent the vast majority of his personal finances purchasing a veritable fleet of astromech droids, more than enough to staff Home One past its minimum crew requirement, but he was unable to decide what to do with the ship; he had considered restoring it to its original function as a deep-space exploration vessel, or refitting it as a luxury cruise-ship or even as a vast starliner or star-freighter and retiring to a quiet life, but that he also considered simply donating it (and his fleet of astromechs) back to the Mon Calamari Defense Fleet and finding a quiet place to stay out of the way of the younger generations who needed to spread their fins and swim without holding themselves up to the legacy of the likes of him. The Jedi realized that this was the wrong decision that Skywalker feared Ackbar would make; that he would withdraw forever from society to live out his days as a hermit. They assured Ackbar that his age made him wise and his experiences allowed him to draw on a vast knowledge that no others had; which was why they told him that Skywalker had asked them to ask him to teach them. This seemed to please the old Mon Calamari. Later, they suggested that he fly Home One to Coruscant: although distasteful (thanks to the presence of Borsk Fey'lya and the recent memory of his court-martial,) the ship needed a good shakedown cruise and their showing up would constern Borsk Fey'lya to no end. The Jedi mentioned a recent failure to apprehend a slaver on Coruscant; or more specifically, a success in apprehending him and a failure in keeping him, as the administration of Borsk Fey'lya had accused them of vigilantism and allowed the slaver to walk away whilst holding the Jedi. Having explained to Ackbar how the slaver was causing desirable urban youths to become orphans, arranging sham adoptions and shipping them off to their new owners, the old fish was sold, and proceeded to educate the Jedi in the finer points of operating a starship's bridge controls as they set course for Coruscant. Landing on Coruscant, the group reviewed their situation and decided to split up: their leads on the slaver consisted of knowing the name of a tavern the slaver's 'Fixer' liked to patronize. But not knowing when he was going to be there, they resolved to divide their efforts amongst tasks: Ackbar volunteered to spend some time in the Red Republic staking it out, while sending the Jedi to look through the Jedi Temple on Coruscant to see if they could find materials for building their lightsabers. :Fixer: A person who facilitates illegal transactions: finds the gun you need, furnishes you with fake documentation, arranges for a container to be taken off-world without passing through scrutiny and so forth and so on. At the old Jedi Temple, however, the Jedi met with something that struck them as incredibly foul: a tourist bazaar had been set up on the old steps and landing pads leading up to the temple, being run by a Bothan who was charging people for the right to delve into the ruins, with the option to pay him an additional 10% of the value of anything they found in order to keep it, or be paid that same 10% to turn it over. As the group advanced up the stairs, however, one of their number seemed to experience a vision of a shuttle crashing into the pad and hit the deck; though there was no shuttle, this odd behavior was commented upon but only briefly, as they questioned the proprietor. Under a combination of persuasion, appeals to his greedy nature, appeals to his lust and the Force, he revealed the true nature of his business: his uncle, Borsk Fey'lya, had sold him the old Jedi Temple and the rights to all the Jedi artifacts within a bubble of ten kilometers' radius for the grand sum of one credit. They further convinced him to agree to meet and discuss the possibility of their buying into the rights for a stake in the new venture. Entering the temple, however, proved to be problematic; the Jedi were almost immediately beset by what appeared to be a Dark Lord of Sith; which were defeat with little difficulty. Unfortunately they were also illusionary; and when the tourists who had been in the vicinity panicked and fled, the Jedi realized they would either need to vanish into the temple or try to explain to the police why they were having a lightsaber battle with thin air. Further problematic is the fact that no-one can remember exactly the details of what they fought, except that their descriptions seem to be exclusionary. Deeper into the ruined temple, the Jedi made access to locations that no-one would be able to get to without major renovation equipment, and searched for a few hours for material that might be useful to them in their attempts to construct their own lightsabers, and split up by exiting via the bottom of the Temple, into the under-city. After splitting up, two Jedi managed to rendezvous with Ackbar by having the transport ship's astromech droid, T3-TT, fly the vessel to their location, and then to a landing pad near the bar he was staking out, the Red Republic. Their day became busy; Ackbar seemed to have seen a ghost, and when questioned he revealed that was exactly that which he had seen; a woman he had believed to have died sixteen years prior, during the campaigns against Zsinj. He used a datapad to show them the file; a female Bothan by the name of Asyr Sey'lar, who was a pilot with Rogue Squadron. She was listed as missing in action and presumed killed in action, but he was quite certain he had seen her descend from the aquatics' bar into a place he knew nothing about. He asked the Jedi to investigate why such a beloved war-hero would have faked her own death if that was indeed what she had done. They bribed the barkeep and were permitted access, discovering the bar, the Red Republic, to be a front for a small-time gambling house and meeting place named the Republic Red. They investigated a bit, one of the Jedi purchased a deck used for playing an ancient card game which was making somewhat of a comeback as a novelty alternative to sabaac, and they found the bothan woman they were looking for in conversation with two male bothans. Believing that they were threatening her, the Jedi intervened, running off the men, only to find that (after a length discussion) she was tacitly admitting to being whom they were seeking, and their untimely interruption had cost her the opportunity to buy their silence on her identity. She explained the reasons Borsk Fey'lya was an enemy of her, and why she had faked her death (to attempt to teach newer generations of Bothans not to be like Fey'lya,) and that her plans seemed to be crumbling in flame. She proceeded to drink quite heavily, and the perturbed Jedi left her to her alcohol and reported back to Ackbar. The former Admiral was grave upon hearing the news that it was indeed Sey'lar whom they had found, but he also had more news to tell: the Fixer they were searching for had indeed come into the Red Republic and had descended to the Republic Red whilst the Jedi were downstairs talking with the Bothan. The criminal Mon Calamari not having made Ackbar for whom he was, the simplest plan was made to cast their net where they floated and wait for him to emerge, but the Force had other plans. The unfortunate bothan they had encountered earlier was dragged up from the casino through the bar, apparently her accounts having been frozen and rendering her unable to pay her tab with the hard currency in her hands. The bouncers seemed insistent on breaking her knees, and one of the Jedi, Niari, felt she had brought it upon herself and refused to intervene, leaving the shocked Ackbar to turn to the other for help. Ferrago rose to the occasion, smoothly intimidating the bouncers (who wanted more than double the value of the alcohol Sey'lar has consumed) into accepting a lowered fee in lieu of him resorting to violence. The Bothan returned to their table reluctantly, not desiring to face a man who had once stood far above her in chain of command, but explained in brief why she had vanished; and also that the Republic Red did, indeed, have a back exit. Armed with this information, the Fixer was promptly captured and imprisoned in Home One's brig and interrogated for information leading to the whereabouts of the slaver they were searching for. Monar Tal is the name of the slaver they were hunting for. Some keen investigative work tracked him to a slum in the undercity, apparently looking to abduct a Bothan girl for some reason. Though he was initially prepared to fight when confronted, as soon as he saw lightsabers he threw down his weapon, surrendered, and had his floating protocol droid place a communications call, issuing a valid code for Coruscant's high-threat response team to be on the alert for a Senator being abducted. The result was predictable, with one obstinate Jedi failing to see eye-to-eye with the reality that the police were focusing on her as the bad guy, but eventually reason prevailed enough for them all to be dragged in to the police and put under holding. The Jedi were held long enough to see a disturbing sight; Monar Tal released from his force-cage and addressed as 'senator' by a reluctant police official, and Master Skywalker being given a notice that he was being served with a lawsuit. The Jedi were soon free, and briefed by Leia Organa-Solo, who had discovered (to her shock) what had transpired. Following his previous escape from Coruscant to Corellia, Monar Tal vanished, only re-appearing on the grid recently. He had taken the opportunity to settle on an empty world: Polneye, which had been cleansed of life during the Yevethan Purge. It had one survivor; one more than most of the victim-worlds of the Yevetha's greed, and was immediately admitted to the New Republic as a testament to the vicious brutality of the Yevetha. Its singular inhabitant, a sentient by the name Platt Malar who had escaped in a TIE Interceptor, was the Senator de facto as he alone compromised the government of Polneye; but he chose to seek vengeance upon the Yevetha by enlisting in the New Republic Starfighter Corps instead of flexing his right as a Senator to fly to Coruscant and vote on behalf of Polneye. With Platt Malar dead in the fighting against the people who annihilated his homeworld, Polneye remained officially in the Republic, its seat in the Senate standing empty as a mute monument to the Yevethan purge. There it sat, mutely ever since; until about two months ago, less than a week after Borsk Fey'lya took office. Under the administration of Chief of State Leia Organa-Solo, the planet Polneye was unofficially off-limits to settlement, but when the bureau responsible became a place for cronies, friends and family members of Bothan counselors, that went out the window and Monar Tal found it surprisingly easy to get license to plant a homestead on Polneye. As Polneye now was inhabited, it had a de facto government, which was empowered to appoint a senator; with a population of one, that senator was its sole inhabitant. Monar Tal is the autocratic ruler of Polneye, and its senator de facto to the New Republic. As such, he has diplomatic immunity; of course, as Leia explained, diplomatic immunity is not absolute. It can be revoked if it can be proven that a senator has committed a high crime against sentience - and murder and slavery definitely qualify. Unfortunately, Seiko's impatience when bringing him to justice led her to use the Jedi Mind Trick to attempt to compel a confession from him in front of the police. Having been forced to bear witness against himself, Monar Tal became untouchable for those crimes, as the case was permanently prejudiced because of that compelled testimony, a fact Seiko did not take well at all. Thus is where the group stands: Seiko's impatience and her general attitude has led for Leia Organa-Solo to request she be taken out of the group and left to her for personal training. Further compounding the matter, the aged Queen Kylantha of Naboo requested the aid of a Jedi from Naboo in possession of a starfighter to aid in the resolution of a Chommell sector diplomatic crisis - a very specific request that effectively requested Jen Vadur without naming her. Though hesitant, Leia Organa-Solo spoke privately with the Queen via holonet and asked Luke to send Vadur. Lastly, the Jedi Zalana, who had until then been piloting the Phoenix Sunrise in the stead of one of her half-owners, Nico Vallis (sent on a mission to Corellia some time ago,) was also prevailed upon by Leia Organa-Solo to remain on Coruscant; as a former law-person herself, Leia felt she would be better able to make contacts within the New Republic's law enforcement community, and some of the matters taking form in the Senate have to do with the Kalum Federation, and with Jaden Korr having dropped out of contact, Zalana is the only other Jedi with any experience there. All is not lost: reinforcements have been summoned. Plans may be formulated, and for now, the mission is clear: the group and Ackbar have dedicated themselves to taking down Monar Tal, the slaver. From there, no-one can say. =An Alternate Reality's History in Detail= Game logs from the last run of KotNR. =Chapter 1= *KotNR.11.23.09 **Morca, Dracen, Ferrago and Amythe recieved 1,200 XP for this game session. *KotNR.11.30.09 **Morca, Ferrago, Amythe and Gala recieved 1,145 XP for this game session. ***Dracen gets 45 for other players' hard work with the NPC bounty system. *KotNR.12.13.09 **Morco, Ferrago, Amythe and Odette recieved 1,000 XP. ***Odette's XP is multiplied by 1.2 for being a level behind the rest of the group: She recieves 1,200 XP. *KotNR.01.02.10 **Morco, Ferrago, Odette and Gala recieved 900 XP ***Odette and Gala's XP is multiplied by 1.2 for being a level behind; they each recieve 1,080 XP. **Amythe recieves 650 XP for having attended the game and the group having completed a mission objective; she misses out on the combat XP since she left before that went down. *KotNR.01.17.10 **New guy, Nico, is introduced. **Nico and Ferrago went and have a side adventurer, they bring down a mass murderer by their twosies, and earn 1,000 XP in so doing - and get to eye up a naked red Twi'lek. Granted, she was in a bacta tank having a severed arm reattached, but hey, that's an Achievement Unlocked right there. *KotNR.01.25.10 **Much happens! **Nico, Ferrago and Morco are the players who showed up, they get the goods. The group reconvened at Mos Espa, and after getting up to speed, attacked the Crack House of Crack-Tooth the Aqualish. They broke in and intimidated him at lightsaber point into handing over all their slaves and the Red Jawa, then got out of town. **The players took the hostages to Mos Enza military hospital, then went out to the desert to relieve Crack-Tooth of the starfighters he was operating a sale on. They flew to the moisture farmer's homestead and interrogated him, coming to the conclusion that he was full of poodoo. **After the moisture farm, the players got back in their ships, and hear that Mos Enza is under attack. Flying fast to Mos Enza, they find it under assault by five aging fighters, with a transport descending from orbit under guard. The group split up, with those whose players who were not here going to deal with the transport, while those players who were active shooting down the fighters. The transport goes boom, the fighers go boom, but two Frigates hyperspace in system and demadn that the hospital turn over the Lethan twi'lek that Ferrago and Nico dropped off last game. The hospital asks that the players take her and evacuate with her. **The players narrowly duck the two pursuing frigates, hyperspacing away to Yavin IV, with the two frigates potentially on their heels. They arrive to an amazing sight: the Super-Star Destroyer Lusankya and her entire fleet are at Yavin IV. Calling for help, the players' group is escorted in and the two frigates are chased away with their tails tucked between their legs. **The players get to speak with a Mon Cal naval lieutenant who has a lot to say about the upcoming election, and who tells them that Chief of State Leia Organa-Solo has retired. They also potentially learned the Lethan's name, Niali. **'Mocro Jocra, Nico Vallis and Ferrago' all recieve 2,500 XP. =Chapter 2= *KotNR.01.30.10 **The players decant their Twi'lek, to find she's a new Player Character. Almost as if the GM had planned it, except he's not normally that slick. The players ascertain that this woman, who is amnesiac but now answers to the name "Niari," is trained in the Jedi Arts, possessing a fluid grace with a lightsaber. ***Nico Vallis, Morco Jocra and Ferrago all recieve 650 XP. Since this uniformly launches them to 5th level, Niari recieves 780 XP (650 x1.2). *KotNR.02.07.10 **Much has transpired since the last game. Downtime has been had, Niari has truely started to embrace the way of the Jedi. The New Republic's elections are over, Borsk Fey'lya has downsized the military and the Jedi Order in the process, and prototype deflector shields are stolen. The players sorty out to recover the lost kit. ***Nico, Morco and Ferrgo all recieve 1,000 XP. Niari recieves 1,800. *KotNR.02.14.10 *Since the last game, I simply advanced Niari to Fifth Level, and told the newbie to come in at fifth level as well. **The characters landed on Jeel, where they met new group-member Jen Vadur, who was already on Jeel. They explain their own mission to her, and she explains hers to them - the characters went shopping at a mercenary outfitters and met a Gungan who was a former member of Jin-Ol Ashim's crew until he jumped ship because he hadn't signed up for piracy. The characters then scout the Flesh Conquerer's Guild, a slaving ring currently in possession of sixty-some settlers from Chommell Sector who were captured by a group of pirates, brought to Jeel and sold off on consignment. The characters are then forced to contend with two objectives at once: they'll have to recapture the settler's Gallofree Yards GR-75 Medium Transport, and spring the slaves at the same time. The problem solves itself when the Alderaanian crew formerly of the Royal Bantha and Jaz-Am Toba announce that they can retake the transport if the characters can spring the prisoners. The player characters go and do so, battling battle droids, slavers, a slaver boss and even a fearsome Droideka, all before the main droid army shows up, with some minor support by a very old man who was amongst the refugees. **All players - including Nico - recieved 1,008 experience points for this session. *KotNR.02.28.10 **Holeee shit. This one felt more like a session of Star Wars Miniatures than of the Star Wars Roleplaying Game. This session was a full-on battle; the players staged a delaying action to allow the civilians to board the Gallofree GR-75, and then they flew on ahead, laying waste to the defenses at the canyon mouth so the group could escape out over the ocean without exposing themselves to Gakarra's turbolaser cannons. The Hutt promised them all death, and now they're on their merry way. ***Ferrago, Niari, Jen and Nico get 1,066 XP for the first fight, and Ferrago, Niari and Jen get 2,000 flat for the second one. *KotNR.03.07.10 **This one was a doozy, though less so than the one which preceeded it, with less fighting going on. Thanks to Jaz-Am Ashim's giving the players his uncle's security codes, they were able to basically usurp control of the Southeast Corridor station; after searching it for some time, the players proceeded onwards to confront Jin-Ol Ashim. They found him and his ship at the space platform cutely referred to as the Chommell Gas Station, and after erasing his defending vessels (two TIE/ln starfighters, two hyperspace-capable TIE Interceptors, and two gun-tugs) boarded his ship. While Niari, Morco and Ferrago snuck through the vessel to confront Jin-Ol himself, Jen Vaudur finished off the pirate laser cannons, captured the pirates' Lambda-class shuttle, and secured the station, while Nico, T3-TT, the Alderaanians and Kya swept the ship's crew. ***Ferrago, Morco and Niari each recieved 3,133 XP. Jen (since her sudden absence was caused by a power failure) recieves 2,000 XP. Chapter 2 Epilouge - what came after the climactic battle with Jin-Ol Ashim. =Chapter 3= *KotNR 03.14.10 **In which we say good-bye to Morco, and (at least until he gets his computer and life sorted) Nico, and in which we say hello to Zalana. **Everyone recieves 650 XP for this one. *KotNR 03.21.10 **Niari, Zalana, and Ferrago got 900 XP this session. * KotNR 03.28.10 **There was no game on the 28th due to a lack of players. **Zalana recieves 1000 XP for showing up and seeing a game with no game. *KotNR 04.04.10 **Everyone recieves 750 XP 'cause the GM was unforgivably late. ***Ferrago recieves a total of 1,550 XP 'which is withheld owing to his character sheet not being finished. **** This XP is lost as Ferrago's sheet was not completed before the next game. Easy come, easy go. ShadowDragon8685 14:10, April 18, 2010 (UTC) ***Niari recieves 1,860 XP. *KotNR 04.11.10 **In which Ferrago and Zalana track down a slaver, and Ferrago learns quite a bit about the law and gets charged with taking down a man who's enjoying all the protection of being a Senator. ***Everyone who attended (Ferrago, and Zalana) gets 1,250 XP. *KotNR 04.18.10 **Ferrago and Zalana get 2,000 XP, for advancing the plot, but mostly for putting up with the drama trauma. ***Seiko dragged the game down to a screeching halt with drama trauma, and has been ejected. *KotNR 04.25.10 **The XP of everyone has been pegged as 23,336. **Mostly this session was taken up by meeting a new player and helping them with their character. **We tried to do a bit of RP at the end, but a thunderstorm came up and fucked the GM over. Isara, Ferrago, and Zalana get 1,000 XP for putting up with it. =Chapter 3a= Picking up from the previous chapter, do note: Everyone's XP was set to the beginning of 7th level; everyone started with 21,000 XP. This means that Ferrago and Niari lost 2,336 XP. I'm confident you'll win it back in no time. *KotNR 21.11.10 **Everyone earned 875 XP; the XP total is now 21,875. **This was the session wherein we saw Daveed, Dawn and Jankee make it to Coruscant fresh from their mission to Colla IV. They got to meet everyone, greet everyone, did some talking, and proceeded to begin to plan how they were going to handle the slaver senator problem. The solution involves drawing in a lot of old contacts - and making new ones. *KotNR 05.12.10 **Everyone earned 875 XP. **The group consisting of Daveed, Ferrago, Dawn, Niari and Jankee meeting Allanza G at a tapcaf in a hive starport. Much was talked about, and Allanza G agreed to help them, as well as flirting as shamelessly as a Zeltros should. However, much bad feelings were had when they tried to leave, only to find that the north door was locked, the kitchen exploded, and it seems that they're about to be attacked. ***Will they survive? Will Allanza G become a Senator? Will Ferrago and Daveed get to bag her at the same time? Stay tuned! *KotNR 12.12.10 **Everyone earned 2,520 XP. Yes, two-thousand, five hundred twenty. **The group were ambushed leaving the tavern with Allanza G by a group of generally well-armed criminals who meant to kill Allanza G and claim the bounty on her head. They were not initially deterred when they learned that those leaving the bar with her were Jedi, but in the end the group had turned two of their members, killed a third, and thrown a fourth off the cliff. The fifth and sixth scarpered, after the fifth one used the Force to rip two bridges out of the sky and smash them into the group as a whole, amazingly not killing anyone. *KotNR 12.19.10 **Everyone earned 875 XP. **The group returned to Home One, got some sleep, and began to talk among themselves the following morning. Unfortunately, the NPCs were fairly inoffensively quiet and the game had to be cut short because the GM was exhausted thanks to having been unable to get to sleep. *KotNR 01.17.2011 *Ferrago, Daveed and Dawn earned 900 XP. **Dawn and Daveed spent the session listening to Asyr Sei'lar's tale, and telling her their own tale. Ferrago joined in towards the end there. Dawn and Daveed convinced Asyr to stay, that she's probably in the safest place she can be. **Unfortunately, Niari has informed us that she will have to pull out of the game. :( *KotNR 01.23.2011 **Marathon RP session. Ferrago, Daveed and Dawn earned 1,000 XP. **F, D and D spent the whole time talking with Asyr and each other and eventually Kya as well. *KotNR 02.14.2011 **Another Marathon RP session. Ferrago, Daveed and Dawn earn 700 XP. ***Owing to mutual discussion, the amount of RP handed out per-session simply for there being a session has been reduced to just over requiring 11 games without any combat to level up. **A mysterious benefactor(?) tipped off Gavin Darklighter that Asyr Sei'lar was still alive and in the company of Ackbar and his Jedi associates. Though Ferrago and Dawn attempted to stall him in the cargo bay and turn him away, Daveed made an epic persuasion roll to break Asyr out of her indecisive paralysis and take a leap of faith by revealing herself to Gavin. * KotNR 02.20.2011 **Short session. Everyone gets 700 XP. **The identity of the mysterious tip-off is revealed as none other than Borsk Fey'lya, with a rather cruel plan; he tried to order Gavin Darklighter to bring the fugitive Asyr Sei'lar to justice. The Jedi's droid, on their orders, overreacted and shut down the sub-region commnode, filling the air with static, and hashed out a plan to try and shake him off. * KotNR 03.06.2011 **Not a short session. Everyone gets 900 XP. **After meeting Cray during a very short session which was unfortunately not recorded last week, the group have finally arrived at (or very near to) Polneye, only to find it being guarded by apparently New Republic tactics and starfighters. After downloading a data-rip from a spy satellite, the group hyperspace out ahead of A-Wing interceptors, and convene a grand holocomm conference to disseminate the information they've collected, and make plans to go forward. * KotNR 03.13.2011 **Marathon combat. Everyone gets 1,200 XP. **After arriving at Polneye, the group's plan is to communicate with the Republican Rangers and turn them to their sides. They emerge to find that the system has been filled with jamming sats, and their comms are being jammed. Carefully establishing communications with the Rangers, the Jedi explain who they are, and why they're there. After the Rangers confirm the identity of Ackbar, the Rangers' commander, the self-styled Colonel Kariss, a former New Republic Admiral, orders her people to stand down and informs Ackbar that they will not stand in their way. Enraged, the mercenaries not affiliated with the Rangers kill Kariss and the other Rangers groundside, and detonate their booby-traps: the Rangers' starfighters all fizzle under the weight of ion bombs, and their capital warships are all beset by sabotage droids from within. Heroically refusing to give in, the Jedi stand to meet the Mandalorians when they arrive, and are joined by Royal Squadron. Over the course of the battle, the Rangers' warships and most of their starfighters effect repairs and join in; with their leadership killed, they instinctively look to Ackbar for guidance, and Ackbar delegates their responsibilities to the three Jedi in the field. The battle is a stunning victory; no friendly vessels lost, though casualties within the vessels are bad and casualties on the ground are presumed to be high or total. * KotNR 03.20.2011 **Long combat. Everyone earned 2,666 XP. **After landing on Polneye, the three Jedi proceeded inwards to find the Mandalorians they were searching for, while their leader continued to taunt them over loudspeakers. When the Jedi arrived, they found the Mandalorians themselves wielding strange weapons, but after they disabled the Mandalorians and made peace with the Mandalorians' trained reek, the Mandalorian leader turned out not to be the type to charge straight into combat, having been spending his time while the group was fighting laying mines behind doorways to slow the players down. They eventually managed to confront him, and after Cray and Daveed got an object lesson in why some people are as dangerous as a Jedi when you're standing in front of them, they found the weak spot in his armor and inflicted severe mental trauma on him, resulting in him collapsing and weeping, a broken man caught in the nightmare visions of his past. Category:Knights of the New Republic Category:Star Wars